


（IA）他不見了

by ZenithKirkland



Category: Guns N' Roses, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Ratings: R
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenithKirkland/pseuds/ZenithKirkland
Summary: Axl做了个噩梦，也没什么新奇的，不过是多年以来，经历过的深深印在脑海中种种噩梦中的一个而已。
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 1





	（IA）他不見了

**Author's Note:**

> 是幫列表代發的捏  
> 作者是安九（657338414）

Axl做了个噩梦，也没什么新奇的，不过是多年以来，经历过的深深印在脑海中种种噩梦中的一个而已。  
梦中他依旧在不断的的坠落，失重感让血管突突直跳那些鲜红液体仿佛要冲出皮肤，转眼间脚下多了地面但是那种向前的不知是牵引力还是推力，依旧没有结束，他在不断的踉跄手臂尽量的向前伸展仿佛要去抓上一些不复存在的东西。余光所能瞥见的光景尽是他不愿意看到的，视线正前方的那个身影也在逐渐模糊，他想要抓住那个黑发背影却只能越来越远，无力感涌上心头导致他觉得自己的手肘都开始有些抽筋。而嗓子中像是被半凝的黑色液体堵住，每次的发声都会震荡的溢出些许却从来不会流尽。  
惊醒时被子已经被蹬到了地上，冷汗打湿了身上的衣物，流动空气划过这些水分带走了更多的温度，冷的让Axl直打哆嗦，尽管洛杉矶的冬日也并不寒冷。  
Axl下意识的蜷缩着去靠拢身旁该有的那份温暖，实际上如果要求稍微严苛一些那份温暖刚刚应当自己覆上来了，但是没有。  
睁开眼睛天色已经暗了，是大家应当陷入睡眠的时间，而他却偏偏在这个时候睁开眼睛独守这一个因为惊吓而狂跳的心脏。加速循环的血液让他大脑更加的不理智，他伸手胡乱的够一把便飞快地坐起了身子，然后开始以一种夸张的音量来喊本应该出现的家伙。  
正如之前所说Axl经常做噩梦，就算后来有了更加“充实”的生活之后，这种情况也从未被改变过。不管在舞台上是怎么样的一个令人发狂尖叫璀璨夺目的Axl Rose，在入眠时那些从未被甩掉过的东西依旧会让他变成那个有着严重创伤的小男孩。安抚小男孩的唯一办法就是另外一个男孩充满无奈的拥抱。  
Izzy经常充当将Axl从噩梦中唤醒的人，尽管有时候现实对他们来说只是另外一场噩梦，但是至少能有一个可以填充冰冷额头相抵的同伴。不过往往他们也不会那么腻歪，对Izzy来说，看Axl被过长的柔顺红发遮挡半边脸颊就像个女人，他在半梦半醒时颤抖的睫毛，因为紧张不断抽动的肩膀，覆着薄薄一层肌肉的蝴蝶骨在自己手下轻颤，说白了整个人都在自己面前展露脆弱像个筛子一样嘚嘚乱抖，其实很容易引发一些欲望。  
但是今天晚上没有Izzy，为什么。  
Axl是个迷信的人，他坚信梦境有着预言功能。就如同之前见过的那些铺天盖地的乌鸦。  
Axl跑过了房间角角落落，动作称得上是翻箱倒柜。  
Axl一路上脚趾磕在门框上一次，撞翻了一个简易支架，撞在桌子上两次，掉下来几瓶啤酒，碎成了一地玻璃。  
Axl坐在角落抱着肩膀，不知道如何是好，望着电话开始思考要给谁打过去，来盘问应当在这个地方现在却不在的家伙。  
Axl开始咒骂某节奏吉他手。带着点哽咽嘶哑。  
Axl在内心默念他不见了他真正的走了这么一声不吭什么也不带走的告别根本不能理解但是他肯定就是走了因为他不见了。  
毫无逻辑的话语在脑海转着圈绕的自己头昏脑涨不知所云。他就是在发疯。

所以当Izzy拿着威士忌跟玫瑰花推门而入的时候还是被屋内的狼藉给稍微震惊了一下。当然他也没想过已经到了某一个情侣之间都会去庆贺的节日，玫瑰花只不过是威士忌顺路捎上，但是不排除他在听到促销玫瑰的时候想到了家里面的这个疯子。  
他叹息了一圈这个混乱程度，最后将目光落在这个蜷缩成一团头歪歪斜斜靠在旁边墙壁上，大张着嘴一副要睡着流口水的架势的Axl身上，走过去时还得随脚把那些玻璃渣子拢到一旁，然后抬腿用脚掌鞋尖轻踹晃悠这个因为家长要上班而在家中大发脾气的破小孩行为的混蛋。  
在Izzy还没有开口说些什么是，就是一阵子天旋地转，咚的一声可以充分体现这一下有多么的实在。Izzy只能庆幸刚刚把地上玻璃残留物踹到了一旁，否则可能就血染自己房间留下一桩自己面前神志不清的竹马嫌疑极大的悬案。  
像是要确认手中这个Izzy是货真价实的，而不是什么烟雾灵魂以及一切虚无缥缈的东西，Axl是乱摸索一通，仿佛身下的不是一个人，而是一个什么鉴宝节目中那些专家仔细研究的宝石。  
Axl急于辨识梦境跟现实之间的界限，最后他干脆把整个身子都压了上去沉重的呼吸此起彼伏。威士忌已经被遗忘在了玄关处，而Izzy手中那朵本来娇艳的玫瑰就这样挤压在两个人紧贴的身体之间，没来得及抽开的手指被刺狠狠的扎了一下。


End file.
